Team Threesome
by Sherlollyison
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas gather for one last battle when things between them get confusing.
1. Chapter 1

Finally the last battle has come as Sam, Dean, and Cas gather together by the Impala as they head towards a big empty ominous field to take it on, but before they do Cas has some words to say.

Cas walks over to Dean placing his hand firmly on Dean's shoulder as he softly says "Dean before we do this I have something I want to tell you" "Something that I should have said long ago" Dean quickly goes to push Cas's hand from him as Cas continues "I love you dean, more than anything" "I just thought you should know that" Dean stops in motion while still holding Cas's hand. Dean just gazes into Cas's beautiful blue eyes utterly speechless. Meanwhile Sam is standing right next to them watching as he tilts his head, squints his eyes and snarls his nose "okay then" he says as he's not quite sure how he feels about this. Still staring into Cas's eyes with his heart pounding faster than a racehorse he goes to speak but nothing comes out. Instead he finds himself pulling Cas closer to him unable to stop himself he diverts his eyes to Cas's lips as he softly pushes his lips on Cas's. Dean places his hand on the back of Cas's head pushing him closer and they kiss for a few seconds. Both of them now realizing they wanted this so long ago but for some reason couldn't come forward with it. Both of their hands are sweaty and there hearts are pounding out of their chest as they slowly separate their lips from each other. Dean seductively whispers "I know baby". Cas tilts his head and smirks while tenderly grazing Deans face with his hand. Both of their faces red and flushed with dirty erotic thoughts running through their minds as Cas diverts his eyes to Sam who is standing behind Dean intently watching them. Cas takes his hand of off Dean's face and caresses it across his chest as he walks over to Sam. Dean watches Cas walk away as he checks him out from behind with one eyebrow raised. Cas stands firmly in front of Sam clears his throat and says "Listen Sam, there's something I'd like to say to you as well." Sam raises both eyebrows "alright". Cas continues " I may not be in love with you like I am with Dean but I do care for you very much and I think that's something that you should know" Sam gently smiles as Cas adds on "Also I think it's important that you know I think you're very hot." Sam's eyes widen "umm, What?" he said utterly baffled. Dean also baffled from hearing this slightly cringes and asks "what?" Cas turns his eyes to Dean and then back to Sam "I don't understand what's with all the what." Dean slightly chuckles as he walks over towards Sam and Cas gesturing his hand towards Cas " You seriously don't understand the confusion Cas? "No I don't" Cas replied. Sam chuckled "well then..thanks Cas..I guess" "So I think it's time to get ready for the battle, you know the reason we actually came here" Sam said with a slight attitude as he flipped one side of his luscious brown angelic moose mane behind his ear. Dean looked at Sam and nodded in agreeance. "No wait" Cas strongly said firmly stopping both of them. "I have known you two for many years now so don't think I haven't noticed the looks I get from not only Dean but Sam as well." "This could very well be our last battle together and I think it's important that we all express our true feelings." Sam and Dean look at each other then at Cas "I think I've expressed quite enough feelings" Dean said sarcastically. "Cas I don't have any "true feelings" to express" "I'm good so let's go" Sam said. Cas tilted his head and looked up at Sam as he got very close to him. "are you sure?" Cas asked. Sam slightly blushes as he looks down towards Cas trying to avoid direct eye contact he snickers "yes, Cas quite sure" Dean ponders Sam's reply and actions "I find this all very unsettling as I'm sure you do as well Sammy, but that response was about as believable as a vampire that sparkles in the sunlight." said Dean. "All right, maybe I've checked you out once or twice what difference does it make?" Sam said while shrugging his shoulders and hands. Cas Sincerely looked at Sam and said"It makes a difference to me" he solemnly expressed. Sam went to speak but he didn't know what to say so he just stayed silent and stared at Cas while Dean just stared off at the both of them. Cas then smirks and redirects his eyes towards Dean with a suggestive 's eyebrows pushed together with uncertainty across his face "Cas whatever your fuzzy little brain is thinking, stop" he said with a hand gesture. "It's nothing to fret over Dean, I was only going to suggest a threesome." Cas said without expression.


	2. Cas's Confusion

Sam and Dean's eyes simultaneously widen as uneasiness flows over them and they slowly distance themselves from each other. Cas very confused again asks "what?" "Seriously Cas!?" Dean replied with a somewhat shocked expression. "I don't understand" Cas said. "y-you don't understand?" Sam questioned. both brothers stand there and stare at him utterly flabbergasted. Cas comes to realization "Oh, would that make you both uncomfortable?." Cas asked. "Wow, took you a little long to figure that out don't you think?" Dean said as Sam sassily makes a gesture of agreeance. Cas just stares at them confused "I still don't understand the big deal, it's not like we haven't-Stop Cas, Just stop" Dean interrupts. Dean gets closer to Cas and kindly places his hand on his shoulder while looking directly into his heavenly blue eyes "Listen Cas, I know you think this is a good idea; I don't know why you do, but it's not." "I mean you can't just tell someone you love them and then go over and ask their brother to have sex with you." "it's just wrong...and weird." Dean says. Cas even more confused than before goes to say "w-what? asked your brother for se- but Dean interrupts "and besides I'm pretty sure Sammy doesn't swing that way, Right Sammy?" Dean says turning over to Sam. "hm? oh yeah, that's right." Sam replies awkwardly. Dean just looks at him then takes a deep breath and turns back to Cas "So do you understand now Cas?" Cas takes a second to reply with "um, yeah.. I think." "actually no not really." Dean just drops his head down as if giving up on this conversation. "Cas, you just told Dean you were in love with him, right?" Sam asked. "Yes" Cas replied. "Well then if you truly meant it, don't you think you should stick with Dean and only Dean?" Sam asked. Cas quickly replies with " Yes, of course I truly meant it." " I love Dean and only Dean." A breath of reprieve appears on both Sam and Deans faces as Sam says "Okay, good then let's go" "Yes, let's gank this son of- as Cas interrupts "Wait guys, just..wait" As Cas gets uncomfortably close to both Sam and Dean they just watch him and wait. Cas looks at both of them then lays his hand on Dean's cheek sensually stroking it up and down with the back of his hand, causing Dean to slightly blush and feel flustered. While also taking his other hand and gently placing it across Sam's shoulder-blade making him feel awkward yet very warm. "I'm not really sure what happened here," "All I was trying to say was this battle will be very dangerous and we might not make it out from this." "I only wanted our possible last time alive together to end with a blow." Cas said very sincerely looking into Dean's delicate green princess eyes and then Sam's sweet hazel puppy eyes. .


	3. Intimacy and Clarification

Dean shakes his head and both brothers just ignore the last thing said. "Cas we've had plenty of dangerous times like this" Said Dean. Cas sternly looks at Dean and utters with a deep voice "No Dean it's different this time". Sam and Dean look into and get lost in Cas's deeply concerned blue eyes somewhat finally understanding his feelings now. Cas then takes his hand on Dean's cheek and gingerly slides his two fingers down Dean's soft warm skin fondling his neck making Dean's pupils dilate and his breath heavy. all while Intimately grasping Sam's shoulder and roughly moving his hand up it a bit making Sam bothered and aroused. Cas then gives them both a flirtatious look that alludes he's ready to get "started". Everything on the two brothers quivers as Cas strokes his hands into place to pull both brothers in and then tightly wraps his arms around them placing his head between them in a big warm hug. "This is nice" "It's all I wanted..I love you guys" Cas says as he hugs them tighter. "..Um, Cas..?" a confused Dean utters. "..Heh" Sam mutters. "What's wrong Dean?" Cas asked still hugging them tightly. "You just wanted to hug us?" Asked Dean. "Well yes, of course" Cas replied as he slowly lets his heavenly grasp go from Sam and Dean squinting his eyes at Dean slightly perplexed. "What's the problem?" Cas questioned. "Well Cas I think I speak for both of us when I say what was with all that before?" Said Sam. "Yeah" Dean says eagerly agreeing with Sam. "What do you mean?" "I made myself clear?" Cas said not understanding. Sam sneered then put his hand up with his pointer finger slightly out and said "no, no, in fact you did quite the opposite" Cas just looked at Sam still confused as he goes to speak but Dean interrupts "Like for instance what was with telling Sam he was hot?" Cas turned his head to Dean "What do you mean?" "it's like I said before I was just being honest." Cas tilts his head down a bit wavering it and says "plus.. you know.. I thought it might make him feel good before the battle." "maybe give him some encouragement." "WHAT!?" Sam and Dean shout out simultaneously. Dean picks up his voice a little "okay, fine, you were just being honest that still doesn't explain why you suggested a threesome." Before saying anything else Dean just glares at Cas then says "wait" as he breathes in and adds on "Cas you do know what a threesome is right?" Sam and Dean look at Cas intently waiting for a reply. "Yes of course." "A threesome is an activity in which three persons take part in; such as a hug." Cas responds very sure of himself. Sam and Dean look at each other both completely just done then Dean speaks to Sam "Alright then, lets gank this son of a bitch" as he turns away and picks up his weapons. Sam folds his lips together expressing that he agrees "yup, let's do it" his hair somewhat flipping with him as him and Dean turn and walk off towards their destination. Cas just standing there thinking, fairly staring off just shrugs and heads off with them.


End file.
